Memorable
by D'vil
Summary: Tao yang mengenang masa lalu, dan Kris yang tak berubah dari dulu. shounen-ai. Kristao.


**Tittle:**

"**Memmorable"**

**Pair:**

**Kris **(Wu YiFan) **x Tao **(Huang ZiTao)

_Hai_, dan aku benar-benar sedang menghibur diriku sendiri.

Yah, tentang **Kris **dan beberapa rumor yang sungguh menjengkelkan.

Aku harap ini akan cepat berakhir dan semuanya menjadi jelas.

Sedikit berharap bahwa mereka akan menjadi satu lagi. _**Amin.**_

Jadi nikmati ini dan **selamat membaca!**

**.**

**..**

**...**

Di tempat itu, Tao tak pernah merasa tua. Layaknya Netherland yang membuat Peter Pan selalu nampak awet muda. Di tempat itu kenangannya bersarang, di tempat itu pula jejak memorinya tercecer tak terhapuskan. Amat menyukainya, nostalgia pun berlagu hari ini. Ketika kaki panjangnya terayun dengan sengaja ke tempat itu.

_Qingdao Amerasia International School_ adalah nama bagi tempat itu. Bangunan megah bertingkat masih menjadi desain pilihan hingga tempat itu nampak tak banyak berubah meski beberapa fasilitas nampak di bubuhkan diantaranya. Ia menyesap atmosfer yang tersaji disana, lembab dan familiar. Dan sekelebat masa SMA yang dulu pernah ia jalani disini pun tumpah ruah tak terbendung. Mata pandanya mulai berair.

Tapak kakinya memija bergantian, melintasi koridor sepi mengingat hari ini masih termasuk dalam agenda liburan musim dingin. ZiTao memasuki ruangan bertuliskan '_十 三_ b', salah satu ruangan dengan bangku-bangku yang berderet rapi menghadap papan tulis yang menjadi fokusnya. Jemarinya perlahan menyentuh bangku di deretan paling belakang, membelainya seolah berucap 'apa kabar' pada teman lama. Lantas ia pun mendudukkan dirinya disana, menatap papan tulis putih tanpa goresan itu. Menyibak lembaran memorinya dulu, ketika pemuda berambut pirang dengan bangku di barisan depan itu menoleh kearahnya sambil tersenyum menawan. Dan ketika guru pengisi mata pelajaran undur diri, orang itu akan menghampiri ZiTao yang mengulang pelajaran nun baru saja berlalu. Mengajaknya ngobrol dan berujung pada mereka yang berjalan beriringan menuju kantin sekolah.

Meski bukan siswa yang unggul dalam sisi akademik seperti orang itu, namun otak ZiTao mempunyai kapasitas untuk mengingat semua kejadian selama tiga tahun ia mengenyam ilmu disini. Juga diam-diam menaruh hati pada orang itu.

Di depan gerbang itu, seringkali mereka bertemu dan memutuskan untuk pulang bersama. Di ruang kelas yang gaduh itu, adalah tempat strategis ia bisa memandangi orang itu meski hanya punggungnya. Di meja kantin itu, canda menjadi untaian indah dimana ia harus berpura-pura biasa saja. Di lapangan basket itu, ia dan orang itu berseteru dalam permainan kecil mereka dan...disitulah ia dulu mengatakan perasaannya. Di situ pula, ia mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya.

Umurnya dua puluh tahun, sudah dua tahun Tao lulus dari tempat penuh kenangan ini. Semua berlalu begitu cepat. Terlalu cepat.  
Ia ingin mengulanginya sekali lagi. Hanya sekali, tapi itu mustahil.

ZiTao nampak terpejam, di bawah rindangnya pohon persik yang menaungi bangku di tepi lapangan basket tempat paling kental akan memori itu baginya. Rautnya nampak damai, mengabaikan hembusan dingin yang menyayat baju hangatnya. Ia merindukan masa-masa itu, sungguh.

Kaki ZiTao menggeser tumpukan salju yang bersarang di antara kakinya. Menuliskan aksara namanya disana iseng. Musim dingin terakhir yang ia dapati disini adalah kepedihan juga kebahagiaan. Dimana ia bahagia karna lulus dari sekolah ini, juga pedih karna ia tak bisa memandangi orang itu setiap hari. Namun toh, itu hanya ketakutan kecil ZiTao di masa lalu.

Peach. Ya, seperti itulah dulu orang itu memanggilnya. Mengoloki ZiTao yang baginya tak jauh beda dengan buah manis berwarna oranye itu.

Kedamaiannya terganggu. ZiTao memalingkan wajahnya, memindai sekilas ponselnya yang berdering dengan tulisan 'Dragon gege' terpampang diantaranya. Ia mengabaikannya.

'Angkat telfonku.' Begitu bunyi pesan singkat yang bersumber dari orang yang sama yang tadi melayangkan panggilan padanya. ZiTao mendesah. Ponselnya berdering lagi, dan karna ZiTao tak mau suasana tenangnya kacau balau, ia pun menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya.

"Halo?."

"Kau dimana?."

"Coba tebak."

"..."

"QIAS, naga menyebalkan."

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?."

"Mencari tempat PreWed."

"Tidak, tidak. Ada tempat yang lebih bagus di Hawai. Pantai indah dengan ombak yang cantik, bagaimana?."

"Tidak mau."

"Hey, peach ... Ayolah, aku ingin menunjukkan bahwa calon istriku punya tubuh seksi, babe."

"TENGGELAM SAJA KAU DI LAUT HAWAI , WU YIFAN!." Dan teriakan geram ZiTao menjadi penutup pembicaraan singkat mereka.

Dan ya, memang dialah orang itu. Orang itu, Wu YiFan. Orang yang berada di kelas yang sama dengannya, rekan bermain basket ZiTao, orangn yang kerap pulang bersama ZiTao, perengut ciuman pertama ZiTao, juga...calon suami ZiTao.

Pemuda bermata panda itu nyaris membanting ponselnya kala benda portable itu kembali bergetar menandakan ada sebuah pesan berlabuh disana. Lagi-lagi dari YiFan. Karna ingin tahu, akhirnya pun ZiTao menekan icon 'view' di ponselnya. Dan...

"Baiklah, QIAS. Kembali ke masa SMA. Kita akan pakai konsep itu. Tapi ada syaratnya, kau tidak akan memakai seragam kita dulu. Tapi kau harus memakai seragam perempuan dengan rok diatas lutut dan wig. Deal?."

_Sial._

**—Fin—**


End file.
